


Rilaya One Shot - A Work of Art

by GirlMeetsMe12



Series: Girl Meets One Shots [13]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsMe12/pseuds/GirlMeetsMe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley wants to contribute to her and Maya's relationship by drawing her a beautiful picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rilaya One Shot - A Work of Art

Maya climbed the familiar fire escape that led to her best friend turned girlfriend’s bedroom window, and slipped in the opening as she had done since the day she met her. Just as she was stepping onto the seat of the bay window, a voice stopped her.

            “Halt!”

            She did as the voice commanded, confused but obedient. Maya, awkwardly half in and half out of Riley’s room looked expectantly to the brunette sitting on her bed, with a very focused expression.

            “Riles?” Maya called tentatively.

            “Don’t move!” Was the only response she got.

            “Why would I want to move? It’s not like my thighs are already burning from this weird crouch I’ve got going on,” she mumbled.

            “It’s for a good cause,” Riley smiled innocently.

            Maya sighed. “Which good cause is it this time?”

            “Well,” Riley started, shifting closer to the edge of her bed, “I’ve been thinking. You’re amazing at art, and you always present me with these beautiful paintings and sketches. And what do I have to give you? Nothing. Nada. A big goose egg. No, not even a goose egg! At least a goose egg would be something,” she frowned.

            Maya tried to get a little more comfortable while staying in the same position, but was having difficulty. “Riley, you’ve already given me you, and that’s more than I could ever ask for –”

            “Nuh uh uh. None of that,” Riley shook her head firmly. “I want to make a piece of art for you. I want to gift you with something beautiful. So I decided I’m going to draw you!” Riley finished with a big grin at her marvelous idea.

            Maya closed her eyes. “And you want to draw me like this?” She opened her eyes and gestured to herself.

 “If you could see yourself from this angle, you’d see just how artistic you look,” Riley said, though Maya very strongly doubted that her position looked remotely artistic. Nonetheless, Maya loved Riley more than the world, and she would do anything the girl asked her to do in a heartbeat. Riley was simply too irresistible.

With a sigh, Maya gave in. “Fine. Okay. Do your thing.”

Riley beamed at Maya’s response and jumped off her bed to grab a notepad and a pencil, with the intention of sketching the blonde in the window. Riley perched on the edge of her bed and squinted her eyes, taking in all of Maya. Maya felt vulnerable under Riley’s intense stare, not used to be the subject instead of the artist. Just as Riley’s pencil touched the paper, Maya’s entire lower body was already burning. _Do it for Riley. She really wants to do this. Do it for Riley_.

Time passed very slowly for Maya, but she tried to remain as still as possible to benefit the brunettes sketch. It looked like Riley was satisfied with her work as she would draw for a minute, smile, then look to Maya, draw, smile, then look to Maya again. Maya truly hoped that this would be worthwhile and Riley would be happy with the finished product. It didn’t matter to Maya how it turned out – she just wanted Riley to feel proud of herself, and like she was contributing to the relationship.

What Maya could only guess was thirty minutes later, Riley held her sketchpad at an arms length, switching between glancing at the paper and Maya, clearly comparing the similarities. Riley smiled and bit her lip, anxious to show Maya her work. Maya on the other hand, was just anxious to shift her body into literally _any other position_.

“You’re done?” Maya grunted through the pain.

Riley nodded, still grinning. Maya released herself onto the bay window seat with an exasperated groan, and carefully stretched out her legs, wincing at the numbness. Riley seemed to hardly noticed, too excited about her work, and quickly sat beside Maya by the window.

“Are you ready?” Riley asked, breathless.

“You have no idea,” Maya grumbled, then put on a smile for her girl.

Riley squealed. “Here it is!”

Presented in front of Maya was Riley’s representation of her. Maya sat with her eyes and mouth wide, trying to remember to look pleased and impressed, but she was too shocked to compose herself.

“Riley it’s – it’s – I mean it’s –”

Riley’s face fell, and she looked down with a sigh. “It’s terrible, I know.”

Maya quickly rearranged her face. “No! No, not at all! I love it, I really do,” Maya tried to give Riley her most sincere of smiles.

Riley’s eyes turned hard then. “Maya, you don’t have to pretend for me. We both know what it looks like.”

“I don’t know what you’re –”

Riley put her hand up, quieting her. “Maya. Don’t lie. Tell me what it is. I want you to tell me exactly what it is.” Her expression was serious, and Maya gulped, knowing she couldn’t disobey Riley.

“It’s..” Maya started quietly.

“Say it!” Riley yelled, turning her face away in shame.

Maya turned her face the other way as well, whispering the truth.

“It’s a purple cat. With a picture of my face glued on top. But Riley –”

Riley swiftly turned her head to face Maya. “There’s no excuse. I don’t even know how it happened. I don’t even remember using anything other than a pencil!” Riley yelled in distress, starting to hyperventilate.

“Riley, Riley!” Maya placed her hands on each side of the brunettes face, stroking her skin to calm her. “Shh, honey. I love it. I do, I really do. I would love anything that came out of your beautiful mind.” Maya stared into Riley’s eyes with such honestly and love, that Riley couldn’t help but believe her.

Riley sniffled, and leaned her head further into Maya’s right palm. “You do? You like the purple cat with your face on it?”

Maya nodded with a smile. “I’ll treasure it forever, just like you.”

Riley’s returning smile was so bright and lovely that Maya could’ve sworn it lit up not just the room, but the entire universe, and didn’t even think before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, gently, but with an undoubted passion behind it. Riley’s smile never faltered through the kiss, and in the end they both pulled away giggling, gazing at each other like they were everything they needed – which they were.

“The only things that could make this better,” Maya held out the picture, was if I could get it signed by the artist. I mean, this is already a priceless piece, but imagine if it was signed by the amazing artist herself!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Riley playfully shoved a smiling Maya, but the comment earned the blonde another kiss. As their lips parted, both girls still just inches apart, Riley whispered, “I love you. I really love you.”

Maya’s heart swelled and she placed a kiss on Riley’s nose. “And I love you, and all of your purple cats. And I always will.”

With that, the two girls sunk into each others’ arms, wondering how they each got so lucky to own such a work of art.


End file.
